


请求

by huntingbunny



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe-ABO, F/M, M/M, 女装
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingbunny/pseuds/huntingbunny
Summary: 她满以为提伯尔特会干脆拒绝——他在她面前永远有拒绝的权利，只是，又一次的，他并没有使用这个权利。





	请求

**Author's Note:**

> 小朱和小表哥，女装车车（小猫：啊这美好的痛苦  
> 然而一不小心想到Nico演过的沙雕剧，xio表哥穿女装就没那么令人性奋了（抹眼泪

　　卡普莱特从不无缘无故准备如此盛大的舞会，虽说作为传统的意大利人老卡普莱特一向很喜欢热闹的宴会，但他更明白舞蹈、美酒和佳人总是会让人麻痹大意，喧闹之中藏着的危险比伏击的毒蛇更加致命。

　　表面上看这场舞会的目的简单明确，还带着几分浪漫：给艾斯卡勒斯家族的帕里斯和卡普莱特家族的朱丽叶一个相识的机会，如果可能的话，让他们在此订婚是最好不过。

　　Omega是贵族之后，整个地下世界都要看他舅舅的脸色行事，Alpha则是手握地下世界三分之一份额的家族继承人，二人又才貌俱佳，还有比这更好的姻缘吗？

　　但实际上，对于卡普莱特来说这桩联姻势在必行，“亲王”老艾斯卡勒斯的另一个侄子和下一任唐蒙太古走得很近，蒙太古家族已经开始占了上风，谁能先拉拢到“亲王”，谁就能在家族战争中彻底压制住另一方。

　　简而言之，这场舞会要用奢华和精致向艾斯卡勒斯讨好，更要用有力的安保证明卡普莱特家族的实力。

　　为此老卡普莱特费尽心思，几位家族首领都召回了值得信任的部下，传令员们每天活在电话堆里，连被放在南意大利跑生意的几个年轻头领也被叫回了总部。所有人都在忙碌着，监督雇来帮忙的人，准备邀请函，监视敌对家族的动向，一切的一切都被想到了，除了一个——

 

　　在远离喧闹的私人卧室内，朱丽叶.卡普莱特对着镜子中的自己耸耸肩，不情不愿地瞥了眼奶妈准备好的晚礼服，手工定制的长裙少有装饰，简约的皮革与布料交融相合，大张大合的红色调，完美地平衡了一位Alpha的张扬与内敛，碰巧这年轻人又有着灵动温婉的容貌，任谁都看得清楚，帕里斯早在大家族的会议上就对她一见钟情。

　　问题是——朱丽叶拿起晚礼服比在身上，看着镜子中的自己，轻轻叹了口气——问题是，她不喜欢帕里斯。

　　帕里斯并不像人们心目中传统的Omega，他敢公布自己的性别，还能顶着贵族头衔在黑帮之间斡旋，除了他舅舅“亲王”的名头以外，他自己总还是有点与众不同的实力的。在朱丽叶仅有的几次接触中留下的印象里，帕里斯强势而主动，弯起的嘴角和半眯的眼睛总让人联想起某种橙红皮毛的捕食者。

　　对于一个传统中弱势一方的Omega来说，帕里斯简直过分优秀了，朱丽叶确实欣赏他，也并不排斥和他结为伴侣。

　　如果她不是已经和罗密欧私定终身了的话。

　　是的，她的爱人是敌对家族的继承人，而且他们都是Alpha，在意大利黑帮的观念中，不能生育后代的同性恋是违反上帝的，最为人所不齿。朱丽叶不明白为何21世纪了人们在性的方面还总保守的像四百年前的人，但她所代表的是卡普莱特家族，目前的她还没有反抗的资格。

　　敲门声打断了年轻人的胡思乱想，她放下新裙子，常年训练出的谨慎让她将手搭在腰间的匕首上，另一只手缓慢地打开房门。

　　“提伯尔特！”她惊呼出声，几个月没见的家族副手就站在门外，提伯尔特在南意大利的阳光中晒得有点黑了，长期疏于打理让他的头发乱蓬蓬的，但他已经换上暗红色的西装，衬得他更加英俊挺拔，“我以为你和彼得在切里尼奥拉，你们什么时候回来的？”

　　“昨天晚上。那附近有几个家族不想再做我们在南方的盟友，我给了他们没法拒绝的条件。”

　　“别傻站在门口，你看起来累坏了。”提伯尔特点点头走进房间，朱丽叶关上门，努力不去注意他的黑眼圈和脸上正在愈合的几处擦伤，也不去想没法拒绝的条件是什么。

　　“这次只有我做你的贴身保镖，彼得是‘外人’，不是信不过他，而是怕亲王那边起怀疑。”提伯尔特坐到床上，面露倦色。

　　“提伯尔特，我该怎么办？”突兀的问题让提伯尔特看向妹妹，她向后倒在床上，轻轻咬着嘴唇，看上去有几分像她小时候的样子，“我必须和帕里斯结婚，可我......罗密欧也急得要命，我们想离开这里，离开维罗纳，做两个普通人，现在很多地方同性婚姻都是合法的。”

　　“但你们不能。”

　　“是的。”朱丽叶坐起来时扯到了床单，晚礼服过长的裙摆落在地毯上，像蜿蜒的红色山脉。

　　“这裙子很适合你，彼得和米开来去裁缝那里取时都喜欢的不得了。”提伯尔特出卖了朋友，试图让她开心一点。

　　“他们喜欢怎么不穿？”朱丽叶反问。人们也总觉得第一性别为女就应该穿裙子，她想，哪怕她是个Alpha，或者比起穿裙子更愿意尝试机车夹克和皮裤，“男生穿裙子有什么不可以？我还记得，你穿过一次的。”

　　提伯尔特的脸瞬间红了，像是回忆起了什么甜蜜又不堪的往事。“那是因为你非说想要个姐姐，家里除了你只有我和你的奶妈，我能怎么办？你才六岁，哭个不停。”他痛苦地说，“结果呢？罗萨林让我赔她被撑坏的裙子，还告诉了彼得。”

　　朱丽叶终于露出了笑容，那时的提伯尔特也还是个孩子，他们还只是表兄妹，没有现在这么复杂的关系。面对小哭包的无理要求，家族顾问的学生居然不知所措，甚至真的从罗萨林的衣柜里拿了件裙子手忙脚乱地套在身上，提伯尔特一直又瘦又高，修身的裙装穿在他身上并不违和，配上他羞红的光洁的脸，确实有几分好看，不过朱丽叶记得自己在提伯尔特脸上推了好几把，还吵着说他在骗人，直到罗萨林回来提伯尔特才逃出魔爪。

　　“哥哥，你愿意再穿一次吗？”朱丽叶开玩笑地说，一半是在戏弄正板着脸的提伯尔特，一半是她真的想看看他现在穿裙子会是什么样。她满以为提伯尔特会干脆拒绝——他在她面前永远有拒绝的权利，只是，又一次的，他并没有使用这个权利。

　　提伯尔特脸不那么红了，他思考片刻说：“我觉得我已经穿不进去罗萨林的裙子了，我比她高了二十厘米。而且如果我现在去找她借裙子，她一定会觉得我在南方佬那待疯了。”

　　朱丽叶被哥哥的苦恼逗笑了，她暂时忘记了舞会和婚礼，沉浸在难得玩闹的轻松中。“你可以把我的长裙当作短裙穿。”她提议道。

　　提伯尔特耸耸肩，朱丽叶站起来打开了衣柜最靠右的一扇门，整个柜子里全都是漂亮的裙子，杜鹃红的百褶裙，鲑红色的蓬蓬裙，大部分的裙子朱丽叶都只穿过一两次，也有几件是她的最爱，但它们无一例外全是红色的。

　　也不知道是谁先选择了家族的颜色，为了表示敌对，另一家就选了截然相反的颜色。蒙太古家的小伙子总是穿着蓝色的西装，打着深蓝色的领带，衬衫上也是蓝宝石的袖扣，而年轻的卡普莱特们穿的都和提伯尔特差不多，深红的马甲，酒红的衬衫，姑娘们还打着玫红的眼影，端着放了红樱桃的鸡尾酒向男孩们调情。  
　　“这件肩特别宽，那个见习裁缝量错了尺寸，我没法穿，又不想他被爸爸责难，只能收下了。”朱丽叶在柜子深处拽出一件裙子，比量着尺寸，“要不要试一下？”

　　提伯尔特也站了起来，他背过身去开始小心地脱那套熨好的西装，虽然朱丽叶见过太多次他的身体，他仍会对这事感到羞耻，这让他们两个都很意外。面对朱丽叶时的提伯尔特总像是另一个人似的。

　　他接过朱丽叶手里的长裙时身上只剩下内裤和长袜，朱丽叶说的没错，粗心的裁缝学徒弄错了尺寸，连他都能勉强把肩膀挤进裙子里，他本来就瘦，肩膀挤进去后其他部分反倒没那么难穿了。他气喘吁吁地穿好整条裙子，被勒得有些喘不上气。

　　“我觉得我像罐装沙丁鱼。”提伯尔特嘶嘶地说，换来了朱丽叶的笑声。

　　“我应该给你拍张照片，真的，没你想的那么糟。”朱丽叶拉着他的手臂让他站到镜子前，“你瞧，你看起来真的很不错。”

　　提伯尔特注意到镜子里穿着超短裙的人傻笑了下，他立刻板起脸，这下被困在不合身的裙子里的男人看上去委屈的要命。

　　“放心，我不会告诉别人的。”朱丽叶认真地说，提伯尔特呼了口气，解脱地点点头，两个人静静待了片刻，突然朱丽叶皱了皱眉，“提伯尔特，你不小心划到自己了吗？我觉得有一股......哦，不会吧？”

　　提伯尔特显然也愣住了，他在南方只待了四个月，临走时茂丘西奥也给了他临时标记，他不可能在这个时候发情。但空气中的甜腥味越来越重，提伯尔特皱着眉，喉结上下滑动。

　　“我需要纸巾垫一下。”最终他放弃抵抗，挫败地说，“至少能撑到让我回去换条裤子。”

　　“对不起，提伯尔特，真的......很对不起，一定是我的裙子在衣柜里沾上太多我的信息素了。先脱下来吧，然后我给你拿毛巾。”朱丽叶充满歉意地说，她开始帮提伯尔特脱那倒霉的裙子，奈何裙子太瘦了，像是长在了提伯尔特身上，他们越是着急，就越是脱不下来。

　　“不行，卡住了。”朱丽叶感觉自己像是在宣判什么死刑。

　　提伯尔特呻吟一声，气息变得沉重，他尴尬地站着，尽可能夹紧腿，但胯下被顶出一个鼓包的裙子出卖了他。朱丽叶抿着嘴唇，试探着伸手覆上他的阴茎，提伯尔特一下子攥紧了拳。

　　“不......别就这样......我还穿着这个倒霉东西。”他避开她询问的目光，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，但朱丽叶不会错过他嗓音中不正常的沙哑。

　　“没关系，提比。”朱丽叶的手指轻轻滑过提伯尔特的腰侧，后者没能把渴求的呜咽声憋回去。提伯尔特随着朱丽叶向前倾的动作向后坐到床上，碍事的裙子让这动作变得有些滑稽。他喜欢朱丽叶叫他小时候的昵称，但只有做爱的时候她才这么叫，这种亲密和背德的感觉要把他弄疯了。

　　提伯尔特并不热衷于性，甚至有些禁欲的做派，家族外的人认为他作为Alpha要不就是自制力超群要不就是那方面不行，家族内的人却认为他是在厌恶自己的性别，提伯尔特知道这些猜测后不禁哑然失笑，没人猜到了真正的原因，那个他绝不会承认的原因：

　　他不是没恨过自己的第二性别，但早已看得很淡了，只是他唯有和朱丽叶在一起时才能享受到作为Omega的快乐，就连茂丘西奥那个体贴的混蛋也不行，至少现在还不行。从朱丽叶的第一次发情期开始，提伯尔特陪伴她度过了每一次难捱的情热，这是她父亲的命令，但命令之外又何尝不是提伯尔特自己的私心？

　　他的心只曾因她而柔软，他的眼眶只曾为她而湿润，就像此刻，他柔软而湿润，都只是为了她。

　　反过来说，朱丽叶又何尝不知道呢。

　　年轻的Alpha像个恶作剧的孩子似的掀开了他的裙摆，怪异的感觉和羞耻感让提伯尔特捂住脸，没有裙摆的遮挡，被洇湿了一块的拳击短裤成了最后一层防线，他用左手撑着自己，右手向下探，却被堆在一起的裙摆挡住，摸索了片刻才摸到短裤的边缘，朱丽叶却抓住他的手，轻柔但坚定地将他推了回去。

　　“我知道你要干什么，提比，我们说过无数次，重点在你，如果你不能享受到，我们就不要做。”朱丽叶隔着短裤用手指轻按泄殖腔口的边缘，提伯尔特一下子绷直脊背，又软软地塌了下去。

　　“不，只是......明天就是舞会了，你还有好多要准备的——”突然加重的一按打断了提伯尔特的解释。

　　“除了怎么和罗密欧说外，其他的我都准备好了”朱丽叶自嘲地说，她知道提伯尔特更喜欢前戏，这让他感到安全和舒适，她也乐于延长前戏的时间，“求你了，是我的裙子给你惹了麻烦，让我来弥补你。”

　　提伯尔特拗不过她，只得点点头。性永远是地下世界的一部分，一个在床上手足无措的唐可不会赢得尊重。而朱丽叶，就像她的性格一样，始终掌握着主动，但并不强势的令人难以接受。这就是未来的唐卡普莱特。　

　　松垮的拳击短裤终于被褪到膝盖，一支手指借着他自身分泌的润滑毫无阻碍地挤进狭窄的后穴，微凉的空气也跟着挤进脆弱隐秘的部位，裙摆擦过小腹和阴茎，提伯尔特的耳朵烧了起来，穿着裙子只露下半身比全裸的感觉还羞耻。

　　朱丽叶注意到他耳朵红了，也充满歉意地看了眼惹事的裙子，然后缓缓插进中指，两只手指剪刀状开合，等提伯尔特适应了，朱丽叶又加上了中指，她的手指不够长，并不能碰到Omega的敏感带，但提伯尔特还是因刺激而微微颤抖。

　　扩张的差不多了，朱丽叶抽出手指，提伯尔特受过伤的身体总是分泌太多润滑，弄得她手上和裙子上湿了一小片。她在这种时候就会想到其他人是如何对待他、他又是怎么对待自己的，这既让她心疼，又让她充满了保护欲，虽说提伯尔特并不需要任何人的保护，但她还是下意识地抱住比自己高大许多的哥哥。提伯尔特叹了口气，默许自己接受了这片刻的温暖。

　　TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 写妹妹搞猫猫道德压力好大（并没有  
> tbc是因为实在是写不动了，拖了好久但一直没有搞猫猫的灵（yu）感（wang），忙碌令人性冷淡太rio了......尽量不坑！  
> 朱丽叶限定款温柔猫猫总觉得太ooc了，而且我不擅长写温馨车啊啊啊啊，为啥出题的los们都那么善良，我满脑子骚操作无处发泄呜呜呜呜呜  
> 我也知道我一写车就一堆废话，是病得治Orz但我还是好喜欢写小朱和小猫的童年往事呜呜呜呜×2  
> 维村真的冷清，只求喜欢的los顺手给个评论，开车比正常写文还要累，而且背后有室友，好难做人


End file.
